irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Waking Up
I opened my eyes slowly, every time I blinked, my head ached. My hands gentley reached towards my long hair, but all they got a hold of was cold air. And suprisingly, I couldn't see with my left eye, and as I approached it, it was covered in bandages. My eyes traced down, I wasn't wearing my clothes, they were, different. The cold caught up with me and embraced me. I shivered, I wasn't wearing a shirt, more of a bandage styled bra. Uh, what is going on? My voice was small but I manged to talk, " What's going on?" Zim came in, he smiled, that was a first. He reached towards me, fondling me warmly. " How are you doing, big sis'?" This warm approach shocked me, and I think he sensed the static. He let go, and grinned gleefully. Warm tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them from my face. " Huh, what's going on?" " Oh, there's something we need to fix. Your still emotionally unstable," he chuckled, I was confused. I became ill tempered with his happiness, but somehow, I didn't really feel that way, and my heart began to be warm. My hands pressed against my chest, there was a beat. " Oh, and I gave you a heart, although, I pretty sure you already had one." My tears became heavier, and I don't know why, but I embraced Zim. At that moment, I remebered everything. Nightmare Meen had killed me. But I'm alive now, and it was because of Zim. " How long has it been, Zim?" " Nine months. You should see the Dib head, he has become as tall as you." " Dib?," my heart jumped with joy at the thought of Dib. We walked out, Zim holding me up, like a mother with her child. Everyone was outside, several faces to greet me with warm smiles. Skittlez was the first to embrace me, her head resting on my chest, as though as she was listening to my heart. " It beats like a bass, loud and proud." Dib came slowly towards me, Zim was right, he did become tall. His eyes looked into mine, they were filled with thought. " So your Irken huh, I never imagined it." A feel of dissapointment came from him, but he smiled, and it was cold. And after several greetings and hugs, I began to expect X2 to arrive. I glanced left and right, but no sign of him. " Where's X2?" Skittlez looked down. " Well, you see," she paused and moved a stray hair from her face, and she looked forward, and her tone became cold," He was killed by the Tallest. I tried to stop them, but," she paused once more, this time longer, and her voiced cracked," I tried, I really did. I'm sorry." Suprisingly, I took the news well. " That's alright. Everyone has to die'' sometime''." " But-" " No, you tried, and that's all that matters." Skittlez looked at me confusingly. Why was I being so nice? I chuckled," Although, I didn't, thanks to Zim." Zim smiled politely, although his eyes showed something else. Was it fear, or confusion? I'm not sure. I glanced towards Grim, he was hidden in the corner. " I'm sorry I missed the flick, I really wanted to see it." Grim looked slowly towards me and smiled politely. " No, that's all right, it's not like you had a choice, oops, that came out wrong." He looked guilty, but I patted his cheek. " No, that's alright." I walked into my room, and took my ipod from under my bed, untouched, threw on my headphones, and turned to Let it there be Morning, by the Perishers. Yes, let there be morning. Category:Blog posts